A summer to remember
by mirdaishan
Summary: It's a summer Catherine will always remember when she meets someone very familiar during her vacation!
1. Sunny surprise

**1. Sunny surprise**

"You gotta be kidding me, right?"

Thirteen-year-old Lindsey Willows stared at her mother.

"Come on, Linds, it's not that bad!" Catherine, her mother, said. "It's just a vacation!"

Catherine had been able to take three weeks off and she wanted to spend those weeks going somewhere with her daughter. But Lindsey was being her own stubborn self by saying she didn't want to come.

"I'm not going on vacation with you, I'm thirteen!" Lindsey shouted. "I can go alone!"

"Oh, no way!" Catherine said. "You're coming with me and that's it!"

Three weeks later Catherine wished her colleagues a nice summer.

"At least you get some time off," Sara sighed. "I could use some!"

"Why don't you take a night off then?" Catherine suggested.

"We're not allowed to," Greg said, sounding just as exhausted as Sara. "With you and Warrick both gone, we get extra work. And trust me: those criminals won't take time off, because you and Warrick go on vacation!"

"I didn't know Warrick was going as well," Catherine said, missing the looks Sara and Greg exchanged.

"Well, have a good time," Greg said.

"Yeah, have fun," Sara nodded. "When you get back, we'll make sure you've got plenty to do!"

Smiling, Catherine left the room. She loved her work, but she really wanted to spend some time with her teenage daughter!

* * *

"Oh, wow, there's a huge beach!" 

"Thought you didn't like going on vacation?" Catherine said with a smile. She and Lindsey had just arrived in Miami, Florida, where they would be spending their three weeks.

"I don't," Lindsey replied, pulling a grumpy face again. For a second only, though, because she saw the hotel pool with a huge slide. "Check it out, mom! Can I go for a swim?"

"We'll check in first and then we'll go for a swim, deal?" Catherine said, happy that her daughter was pleased with the location.

"Deal!"

They checked in and received their room keys. Their room was on the second floor and it had a great ocean view.

"Come on, mom, I wanna swim!"

Catherine quickly opened their suitcase to find their bikinis. "Here, now go and change!"

Five minutes later, Lindsey splashed into the pool. Catherine swam a few lengths before lying down on one of the chairs to sunbathe. Lindsey continued having fun, going down the slide five times in a row. After the fifth time, she ran up to her mother to spatter her. Catherine screamed for a second, but it was a scream of fun.

"I'll get you, you little monster!"

Lindsey ran away, challenging her mother to follow her. Catherine took the challenge and tried to catch the girl.

"Mom, look out!"

Too late! Catherine bumped into a tall man.

"Wow! Look out, Cath!"

'Cath'? That voice… With bright red cheeks, Catherine looked up.

"Warrick?"

"Hi, Cath," her colleague smiled. "Hi, Lindsey."

"Hi, Warrick," Lindsey grinned.

Catherine was suddenly very well aware of her small bikini. She quickly grabbed her towel.

"What… um… are you doing here?"

"Enjoying my time off," Warrick answered. "Just like the two of you."

Catherine still felt embarrassed. Luckily, Lindsey broke the silence: "Mom, I'm hungry!"

"Right, honey, let's get dressed and grab something to eat."

"Want to have dinner with me?"

_So much for Lindsey breaking the silence!_

"Are you, um, sure, Warrick?"

"Yeah!" Warrick said. "Every man in the world would call me crazy if I let two beautiful women have dinner alone!"

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Lindsey sighed. "Just say 'yes', okay?"

"Okay, you're right, honey." Catherine looked directly at Warrick. "Sure, sounds like fun. Meet us in the lobby in thirty minutes."

"Sure, see you then."

As Warrick walked away, Catherine felt her heart beating twice as fast. What was wrong with her? He was just a colleague! Okay, a cute colleague, but still a colleague. She shook her head. _Stop thinking, Cath!_

"Come on, Linds, let's go."


	2. Dinner feelings

**2. Dinner feelings**

Once back in the room, Catherine felt her heart beating normal again. She then realized something: Lindsey hadn't been surprised at all that Warrick was here!

"Lindsey, did you know Warrick would be here?"

Lindsey froze, trying to think of a story. Catherine knew enough. "Okay, who did you tell?"

"Madison, Jake, Shannen…"

"Lindsey!"

"Okay, okay!" Lindsey sighed. "A few weeks ago, after you told me about the holiday, Sara and Greg had to investigate a house across Madison's." Madison was her best friend.

"Me and Madison went to check it out and then Sara and Greg came to talk to us. Sara asked about the vacation, so I told her where we would be staying."

"Great…"

"Mom, are you mad?" For the second time within ten minutes, Catherine was surprised. Why did Lindsey look so scared?

"No, honey, I'm not mad."

"Good. Then wear your blue dress tonight!" Lindsey giggled, quickly rushing into the bathroom. Catherine couldn't help laughing.

"Lindsey! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't: I didn't bring it."

"Check my backpack."

Catherine's mouth dropped open. What? Lindsey giggled again.

"Linds, I… Oh, I give up! Okay, I'll wear it! Where's your backpack?"

Twenty-five minutes later, Catherine and Lindsey met up with Warrick in the lobby.

"Hey," Warrick smiled. "Don't you two look beautiful."

"Thanks," Catherine shyly smiled.

"Can we eat now?" Lindsey sighed.

Catherine and Warrick both smiled. "Sure, honey," Catherine said. "So, where do you want to eat?"

"I heard the food in the hotel restaurant is excellent!" Warrick told her.

"Well, then let's eat right here," Catherine suggested.

The three of them walked to the hotel restaurant where they received their menus from a young woman.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Mom, can I have a milkshake, please?" Lindsey begged. "Pretty please?"

"Honey, a milkshake at dinner?"

"Actually, that sounds really nice," Warrick said. "I'll have one, too."

"Make that three milkshakes then!" Catherine smiled. The young woman walked away from their table to get their drinks while Catherine, Warrick and Lindsey checked out the menus. Lindsey had soon decided on the Hawaiian style pizza, Catherine and Warrick both ordered a salad dish. After they ordered, they all fell silent. Lindsey played with the table cloth, which Catherine forbade her. She didn't dare to look at Warrick, but she felt his eyes on her.

"You look really nice in that dress, Cath."

Now she looked up, smiling shyly again. "Thanks."

They all fell silent again. Luckily, the young woman brought their meals. They ate in silence, only being interrupted once by the young waitress asking how their food was.

"Yummy!" Lindsey grinned. "This is the best Hawaiian pizza I've ever had!"

"I'm glad you like it," Catherine smiled.

They finished their dinner and the waitress asked if they wanted dessert.

"No, thanks, I'm full," Catherine replied. "What about you, Warrick?"

"Well, why don't we buy the young lady an ice cream at the bar and then go for a walk along the beach?" Warrick suggested.

"A walk?" Lindsey stared at him. "I can't walk anymore, I'm tired!"

"Oh, then you must be too tired to eat an ice cream," Catherine teased.

"No!" Lindsey giggled. "I want that ice cream!"

Warrick insisted on paying for the dinner.

"Hey, I invited you, so I'm paying!" he said.

Catherine finally gave in, but she quickly added: "But I'm paying my daughter's ice cream!"

"Sure!" Warrick laughed.

After buying Lindsey a big ice cream, they went to the beach.

"Mom, I'm really tired, can I go back to our room?" Lindsey asked, yawning. She showed her mom a cute little smile, which actually meant: Like that, I won't be in your way! Catherine knew exactly what it meant and she wanted to say 'no'. However, to her own surprise, she said: "Yeah, sure, honey, I'll see you later."

Lindsey rushed back inside. Catherine now felt awkward, being alone with Warrick at the beach with a full moon above their heads.

"Cath, I've got the idea we've been set up," Warrick suddenly started. "Sara and Greg were a little too eager to make sure I had my vacation here! And now Lindsey…"

"Yeah, I know," Catherine smiled. "She even brought this dress in her own backpack!"

Warrick laughed. "You've got quite a little girl, Cath! She can be stubborn and all, but she has a good heart."

"A little too good, if you ask me," Catherine groaned softly, shaking her head. "You want to walk further along the beach?"

Warrick stopped her. "Cath, I just want you to know that I just want us to be friends. Just that. Okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Catherine said. "Just friends, that's all."

"Great," Warrick smiled. "Come on, let's walk on for a bit."

While they walked on, Catherine felt sad. But why? Did she like Warrick as more than a friend? She remembered the time where she fell into his arms after sliding down while investigating a crime scene in the sewer. Remembering how close his lips had been made her head spin. Suddenly, she realized how much she liked working together with Warrick. But… he was her colleague! She couldn't… She did. She was in love, like a teenager again. Why did she agree on the whole being friends thing?

"I was just wondering," she softly started, "does that whole being friends thing mean we can't spend some time together here?"

Warrick showed her one of his gorgeous smiles. "Of course not! I love spending time with you and Lindsey here. In fact, let's go to the beach together tomorrow! Or are you afraid of me seeing you in your bikini?"

"Why? You've already seen me like that," she teased him. He laughed.

"Oh, yeah, that's true! So, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to go with you to the beach tomorrow!"


	3. Summer fun

Thanks for all the reviews so far!

**

* * *

3. Summer fun**

Knock, knock!

"Who's that?" Lindsey groaned. Catherine sat up and looked at the alarm clock on the table.

"Linds, it's eight thirty, let's get up!"

Catherine got out of bed to open the door while Lindsey crawled back under her blanket.

"Don't want to get up!"

Smiling, Catherine opened the door, only to see Warrick ready for a full day of sun, sand and swimming.

"Warrick! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Cath. Morning, Lindsey!" he smiled.

"Go AWAY!"

"She has a little trouble waking up," Catherine told him while she let him in.

"Oh… Well, I know just what to do about that!" Warrick smiled. He walked further into the room to pull open the curtains. Lindsey groaned from underneath the blanket.

"Somebody turn off the sun!"

"Lindsey, get up, it's a beautiful day!" Warrick softly walked to her bed and pulled her blanket away. "Get up!"

Lindsey jumped up, trying to grab her blanket. "No! No fair!"

Warrick laughed. "Come on, we're going to the beach, Linds! I may teach you how to surf!"

Catherine observed her daughter. She looked like a little angel in her blue pajamas, her blonde hair totally messed up and her blue eyes staring angrily at Warrick. For a second only, though, because she loved the idea of going surfing too much.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up," she sighed, jumping off the bed. "But I get thebathroom first!" She rushed into the bathroom.

"I guess you haven't had breakfast yet," Warrick smiled, looking down at her pajamas. Catherine blushed. She had been admiring her cute little girl so much that she hadn't realized she was only wearing an oversized T-shirt.

"That's a very good guess," she nodded shyly. "Give us… forty-five minutes, okay?"

"Sure," Warrick smiled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Exactly forty-five minutes later Lindsey and Catherine were downstairs with a full stomach and dressed in bikinis, ready for a beautiful summer day. Catherine had picked out another bikini, one less revealing than the one she had worn yesterday.

"Are you really going to teach me how to surf?" Lindsey asked Warrick as soon as he joined them.

"Absolutely!" Warrick said. While they walked out of the hotel to the beach, Catherine said: "I didn't know you could surf."

"That's my big secret!" Warrick smiled. "You should see me in action!"

"I can't wait!" she smiled, meaning it.

Warrick kept his promise: as soon as he and Catherine had put down their towels, he took Lindsey to the surf board rental. Catherine lay down on her towel, enjoying the sun. After all, she had to have a tan when she got back to the lab in Las Vegas!

"Mom, come and check me out!" Lindsey yelled an hour later. Catherine sat up on her towel to watch her daughter riding the waves.

"Wow, Linds, that's amazing! You're an excellent teacher, Warrick!"

"Wanna give it a try?" Warrick said, holding his surfboard.

"Me?"

"Come on, mom, it's cool!" Lindsey said. "But can I get something to eat? I'm hungry!"

"Grab my wallet, it's in my bag," Catherine said. "Okay, I'll go surfing, but someone will need to watch our things."

"I will," Lindsey said. "Let me grab a sandwich first."

Catherine waited while Lindsey bought a tuna sandwich at the bar. She then went with Warrick closer to the ocean.

"Okay, it's really simple: you lie down on your board, you peddle until you see the right wave and then you pop to your feet. Got it?" Warrick looked at her. She nodded. "Yep!"

"Great, let's give it a go!"

Warrick's explanation may have been simple, the surfing itself wasn't! Catherine found getting up on the board very difficult.

"Come on, mom, it's not that hard!" Lindsey shouted from the beach.

"Easy for her to say…" Catherine groaned after she had fallen off the board again.

"One more try," Warrick begged. "You can do it, I'll help you. Lie down!"

She did as he ordered.

"Good. Now, peddle… and go!"

She tried to stand up again, but she lost her balance again and fell off the board… right into Warrick's arms. His face was only an inch away from hers.

"This looks very familiar," he whispered. "Remember?"

She slowly nodded, not wanting to break the moment. His eyes, they were so beautiful! Could they really be just friends?

"You… um, want to give it another try?" Warrick said, letting her go. She didn't want him to do that, she wanted to stay in his arms!

"Warrick, are you sure about what you told me last night?" she whispered. He looked at her, his cheeks slightly blushed.

"About the whole 'just being friends' thing? No… but that's what you want, right?"

"Wrong…"

"Oh…"

He took her in his arms again. "Are you… sure?"

"More than anything else I've ever been sure about…"

"Okay…"

She closed her eyes and finally felt his lips on hers. Finally! She had wanted this so badly for so long, longer than she could remember. When he ended the kiss, she smiled at him. He smiled back. "Maybe we should thank Sara and Greg when we get back."

"Thank them? I have a much better idea!" Catherine said, her eyes shining brightly. "But let's get back first before Lindsey gets weird ideas!"

Warrick grabbed the board so she could swim back. Lindsey offered her a towel when she stopped at their spot. "Is he a good kisser, mom?" she asked innocently with that little smile that meant so much. Catherine's mouth dropped open. "You saw us?"

"Best thing I've seen in years!" Lindsey giggled.

"Lindsey!"

Warrick joined them. "What's wrong?"

"We have a little spy here!"

"Oh, so she saw us?" Warrick said, taking Catherine in his arms. "Well, let's make sure she has seen everything correctly then…" And he kissed her again. Lindsey giggled.

"This is great, our plan worked!"

"Yeah, if you think Sara and Greg are going to get away with this, you're wrong, young lady!" Catherine said. "I have a brilliant idea!"

_Four weeks later_

Sara lay down on her towel, enjoying the Los Angeles sun. With Catherine and Warrick back, she had been allowed to take some time off and she wanted to spend it alone with the sun!

She closed her eyes and dozed off for a second. Suddenly, someone blocked her sun.

"Sara? What a coincidence!"

She opened her eyes, only to see… Greg!

"Greg? What are you doing here?"

"Catherine and Warrick suggested I'd keep you company during your time off," he smiled. "Although I've got the feeling they kinda want to get back at us!"

She let her head fall back and groaned. This would definitely be a summer she'd remember forever!


End file.
